The invention relates to a method of forming an image of an exposed object.
The present invention also relates to a device for forming an image of an object, which device includes a source and an imaging device which is coupled to the source so as to produce the image.
A method and a device of this kind are known from EP-A-0 629 105. The cited document describes a device which includes a source, i.e. an X-ray source with an exposure control input, and an imaging device which includes an output which is connected to the exposure control input so as to form an image of the object. The image can be displayed on a display screen or monitor, for example, for medical examination purposes. During such examinations images can be formed of, for example, parts of the body or artificial parts (such as plates, screws, joints); the degree of radiation absorption then varies strongly within one and the same image. If in such cases the dynamic range of the imaging device is less than the intensity range of the image, the image quality will suffer, notably the contrast, in the parts of the image in which the radiation absorption is low or high. In addition to the local loss of quality in the image which is caused by a comparatively high noise level in parts with a high radiation absorption, the quality of the image as a whole is also degraded.